


Two Watching One In A Happy Three

by Alys_Holmes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Holmes/pseuds/Alys_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Cosette Met Joly and Bossuet and After Soundly Insulting Them, Came to be a Valued Member of The Amis<br/>OrOr: Musichetta Makes Everyone Question Their Sexuality, Even Larks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Watching One In A Happy Three

 

“It’s her ass. Definitely her ass.”

“What? No. Look at her hair. It’s glorious.”

“Okay, I’ll admit no has hair like hers… But look at her figure! That perfect hourglass, those hips!”

“Oh I’ll give you, her body is amazing. But think about running your fingers through those soft waves, getting them all sweaty and tangled up…”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t have any!”

“I’ll admit I’m a little biased… But really? Her ass?”

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you don’t love the thought of wrapping both hands around those perfect cheeks-” here he gestured, both hands reaching out to mimic grabbing the lady in question’s posterior as she stood in line for coffee.

The bald man opposite him shrugged, as though conceding the point, before grinning and opening his mouth to make another comment. Before he could get a single word out however, Cosette jumped out of her seat and marched over to their table. Slamming her hands down on the table’s surface she glared them down, fierce and proud and confident in her actions, alternating between them to be sure they each understood her anger.

“What the hell is wrong with you two? That woman is innocently standing there and you are objectifying her, and behaving like pigs! Have you no human decency?! What is your excuse?”

The two boys stared up at her in shock, their eyes wide and confused. Simultaneously they opened their mouths and started to stammer, attempting to explain, but Cosette cut them off again. “Wrong! There is no excuse for behavior like that! Just because you are men and we live  in a society that is primarily ruled by the patriarchy doesn’t mean you have to take advantage of that privilege! A woman is not automatically inferior to you just because you have a dick. Having a dick doesn’t mean you have to act like one.”

While Cosette had been fuming, she hadn’t noticed someone coming up behind the men and handing them each a coffee, freshly purchased. “Is there a problem here Miss…”

Cosette looked up to see an absolutely gorgeous woman standing behind the two men, placing a hand on each of their shoulders’ possessively as they took the coffee cups from her hands. The gorgeous woman arched a perfect eyebrow as she scanned Cosette up and down, assessing whether the petite blonde was a danger or not.

Cosette in turn couldn’t keep her eyes off of her,  she had curves that shouldn’t have been legal on one person, let alone this confident lovely woman; her dark skin was practically glowing and her hair fell in luscious waves across her shoulders. Alone, any one of her parts could have brought a person to their knees, but together she was a woman that could cow nations, could’ve had any man or woman she pleased. But her eyes, her eyes were what captured Cosette. They were as warm as they were dark, and though she figured that her being 140-pounds-soaking-wet wasn’t registering as much of a threat, those eyes held a sharp, confident intelligence that could cut her down if she dared to go against those that she held dear.

Cosette’s only coherent thoughts were: I missed something and Oh shit she is hot. Clearing her throat, Cosette stood up straighter and began to try and explain herself. “My name is Cosette Fauchelevant. I… Heard these two men being crude while discussing… Uh… you I presume, and was trying to defend you…” Her words trailed off as she watched the expression on the woman’s lighten and then stiffen as she tried not to laugh at her.

With a hand over her mouth, the woman extended her other hand and said “I am so sorry to laugh, my name is Musichetta, please, don’t mind them. They’re my boys and I love them, but they can be a bit thick.” As Cosette quietly shook her hand she continued, “I heard what you were saying and thank you. That was extremely brave of you to stand up to a couple of strangers like that. But in this case, you don’t have to worry on my account.”

Cosette blushed, both at the praise for her bravery--which her father less kindly referred to as her “inability to think before rushing into dangerous situations”--and in embarrassment over her rushed assumptions, however... “I’m sorry that I must have misunderstood… But there really is no reason for them to be objectifying you in such a manner, being men doesn’t give them that privilege.”

Musichetta smiled and winked, “you’re not wrong. But I tend to let them get away with a lot since they’re so good in bed.” She leaned down and pretended to whisper the next words to Cosette “especially together. So hot.”

Cosette turned as bright red as the two men were, sitting at the table, while Musichetta laughed and gestured down to the table, “I’m sorry that was mean, why don’t you sit with us a while?”

“I’d rather not try and jam my foot any farther in thanks,”

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I wasn’t joking when I said it was brave of you to stand up for me. Here, bring our drink over and sit,” without waiting, Musichetta grabbed the drink from where Cosette had been sitting and placed it across the table. “There. Now sit. Let’s try this again? My name is Musichetta, this is Joly, and our L’aigle, though we just call him Bossuet.”

Cosette sat softly and smiled in spite of herself, these three certainly seemed interesting at the least. “Cosette, and it’s nice to meet you all properly. And I am sorry-”

Musichetta cut her off, “don’t even worry about it. We’re in a polyamorous relationship and I suppose I’m used to having defend us rather than being defended. You know, I think you would like the rest of our friends. Here we meet every Thursday at this Cafe down the road, its called the Musain, you know it?”

“Yeah I do, but, I’m not so sure…”

Musichetta grabbed Cosette’s hand “nonsense, you’re perfect and we need more women there. Technically we’re a political activist group fighting for equal rights for all people but we also just really like to drink and shout about inequality.” With a wink Musichetta released her hand “there’s my number. And you had best put it into your phone and use it because if I need to find you I will but I would prefer it if you contacted me first. Next meeting is tonight at eight.”

“I’ll… I’ll try and come. If I’m not busy.”

“Awesome.” And with a full and honest smile, Musichetta, Joly, Bossuet, and Cosette spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the very things that Cosette had been picked on for years for being passionate about. By the time eight rolled around, it was a simple matter to shrug on her jacket, and follow her three new friends down the street to where her life would suddenly grow a lot louder, and lot brighter.


End file.
